


Pizza • one shot •

by Sarahxlynn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	Pizza • one shot •

I kicked my feet up on the coffee table in front of me, and shifted a bit to get comfortable. I had just worked an unreasonably long shift, and now was the first time all day that I got to relax. It was around eleven o'clock, and I felt my eyelids begin to get heavy, but due to my lack of good judgement and stubborn nature, I refused to go to bed until I finished the show I was watching. It was definitely a 'binge' night for me.  
I was fading in and out of sleep, but I fought against it as best as I could, attempting to finish the series. A loud knock sounded on the door, and my whole body jolted, being abruptly awoken. I rubbed my eyes and my mind was foggy; "Who is it?" I groaned, stretching. "Pizza delivery." I began to rise to my feet, but stopped myself as I realized, I didn't order anything. "Um, I didn't order pizza?" I responded, running my fingers through my hair to make myself look semi-decent. "It's ordered to this address,  
already paid." I got up and adjusted my sweatpants strings before making my way to the door. I peered through the peep hole for safety reasons, before opening the door and greeting the man in a bright red shirt with the company logo on it. He held the box outward and his tired eyes bore into mine. "Have a nice night." He muttered, leaving as soon as my fingertips grazed the box. "..Alright." I whispered to myself.  
I retreated back into my dimly lit apartment and placed the delivery on the counter. I flipped the box open and immediately cringed. "Seriously? Buffalo chicken?" I rolled my eyes and shut the lid. 

\--

This occurrence happened about three times in a month, and I was truly puzzled, until one night it made sense.

\--

I scrolled through twitter aimlessly and liked a couple things, not really paying too much attention to anything. I heard the same knock at my door as I had the two other times, and I scoffed. "Coming!" I called out, throwing my phone on the couch. As soon as I opened the door, the delivery man opened his mouth to speak, but I grabbed the box and finished his sentence. "Already paid for. Got it." I gave a half smile and shut the door, leaving him in shock. I opened the box and to no surprise, it was buffalo chicken.  
Moments later I was sitting at my kitchen table filling out some papers for work, when I heard talking come from across the hall. Someone new had moved in and I never saw, or heard them- they seemed to be a hermit. "I don't know why every single time I never get a damn pizza." The voice said. It sounded like a man, maybe around the same age as me. "I don't know, man." Another voice chimed in. I was annoyed, and frustrated that this trash pizza kept being shoved in my door, so I made a bold move.  
I grabbed the pizza and swung my door open, the two boys staring at me with wide eyes. "Hey assholes. Is this yours?" I asked, holding the box out. One of the boys has messy bleached blonde hair, the other had dark brown hair and eyes to match. The blonde one grabbed the box and opened the lid, smiling sheepishly. "I guess so-" "Your apartment number is 242, not 243." I said with a huff; we were the only two apartments on this side of the complex, so how he managed to mess it up three times, was beyond me. I rolled my eyes and went back into my apartment, slamming the door rather loudly. I took a seat on my couch and allowed myself to calm down; me being stressed and annoyed, wasn't the best combination, and I think they just figured that out first hand.

\--

I stood outside the door of the apartment across from mine, and composed myself, taking a couple breaths before knocking politely. The green eyed blonde answered the door and pulled his shirt down, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Hey," I begin, placing a sincere expression on my face. "sorry about my attitude before- work is crazy and-" He smiled and waved a hand, motioning for me to stop. "It's okay, trust me. It's my fault anyway." He opened the door wider and extended his arm. "Would you like to join me? The pizza isn't completely gone." I smirked and tilted my head. "That's another reason why I'm here. Your logic when it comes to choosing pizza toppings is seriously flawed." He cocked his brow at me and returned my sarcastic smirk. "Oh really."

\--

"Buffalo chicken on pizza is gross, and I stand by that." I said sassily, entering his apartment. "Have you ever even tried it?" He retorts, shutting the door behind me. "That's besides the point." I hear him playfully scoff before leading me to he living room. The pizza box lay open on the couch where I assumed he had been sitting, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about the-" "Eating pizza on the couch is the only correct way to eat it. I don't make the rules." I shrug, biting my lip. I could see him be put at ease after my comment.  
He sat down next to the box and pulled of the remaining three slices. He held it out to me and I instantly pulled my head back. "No way." I sat on the other side of the box and continued to refuse. "You've never tried it and you already hate it?" He asked, almost monotone. "Uh- yeah." He laughed and took a bite of the slice. "Come on." He held out the 'n', making it sound like a whine. "Fine, but only if you'll shut up." He smiled and sat back, allowing me to grab my own slice. I did so and cringed at the sight of it. "Don't be a baby- just eat it." I rolled my eyes and took a bite, flavor exploding overtop of my tastebuds. "Holy shit." I mumbled, my mouth full of food. I looked at it in awe and his smile became wide and bright. "Right?"

\--

"What even is your name?" I asked, staring down at the half-eaten slice in my hand. "Michael." I nodded and chewed. "Nice."

\--

"Buffalo chicken is the shit." He stated, leaning back next to me. "Agreed." I felt his eyes on me, and I felt something, I didn't know what it was, but I felt like something was going to happen. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and I was insane nervous for whatever was going to happen next. He leaned over towards me, and I turned to face him. His green eyes were oh-so-bright, and that only caused my heart to beat faster. Within the same minute- maybe seconds- it happened so fast- his lips were on mine and the kiss was quick, but exciting. I was so taken aback, yet I liked it? I had just met this dumbass and we bonded over buffalo chicken pizza- and now we're kissing in his apartment. He pulled back and we both had the same across our features, shocked, confused, excited? "Uh-" "Yeah." He licked his lips and leaned back, returning to his original position. "I'm not sure why I-" "No- I liked it." I exhaled heavily. "I'll call you?" I said, standing up from the couch, beginning to walk towards the door. "You don't even have my number." He laughed smugly. "No, but at least I know your apartment number."


End file.
